


Beachballs and sex mix apparently

by AngelHedgehog



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Beachballs, Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, SasuNaru Day, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: Another SasuNaru Yaoi Fanfic Requested by Guardianofstarclan! Sasuke has had enough of Naruto disturbing his game with a beach ball. Please read to find out more. No Flame. Warning: Yaoi Lemon. Don't Like Dont Read. Read then Don't Flame.





	Beachballs and sex mix apparently

Another SasuNaru fanfic requested by my good friend Guardianofstarclan. Please Enjoy

One morning, Sasuke was inside his house that he shared with Naruto, playing Castlevania. He had been practicing the gameplay for days so he was really good at it plus it didn't help that he was a genius. As he was getting deep into his game, Naruto had decided at that time to come home with a beach ball in his hands.

"Hey teme, come outside with me and play," Naruto stated with his goofy smile.

"Not now dobe, I'm in the middle of a game and I want to finish it," Sasuke stated, his eyes glued to his Castevania game.

Naruto pouted at his friend/secret lover and tossed the beach ball up in the air only to spike it at the back of Sasuke's head. He watched as the beach ball rolled back towards then looked up to see that Sasuke paused for a second only to returned to his game.

Naruto slowly began to grin mischievously as he began to throw the ball at Sasuke over and over only for it to roll back to him. As he continued to do this, he didn't realize that he was irritating and causing Sasuke to mess up on his game.

As the ball hit him on the back of his head again, Sasuke decided that enough was enough and quickly went to a save point to save the progress. Once his game was saved, he turned off the game as Naruto threw the ball at him again. This time, Sasuke caught it and glared at the dobe, anger in his eyes.

Naruto stiffened, remembering that he's never supposed to bug Sasuke when he's in the middle of a game that he was set on finishing.

"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry. I-I forgot your rule, honest," Naruto stated, his hands raised and his eyes fearful, not sure what the Uchiha was going to do with him.

"Trust me, Naruto. After this, you will learn," Sasuke stated before he sat up and placed the ball on the ground.

He started bouncing on the beach ball, watching Naruto's expression with a small satisfied smile. He continued to bounce on the ball until it popped from all the intense bouncing and stress.

"NO!" Naruto cried out as his one of his favorite beach balls was just popped in front of his eyes.

Sasuke sat up and walked towards a mortified Naruto, grabbing his arm. He dragged the shocked Naruto up to his bedroom. Once he opened the door, Sasuke couldn't help his eye twitch when he saw loads of beach balls inside of Naruto's room.

Sasuke took Naruto over to his desk chair, which luckily wasn't covered with a beach ball, and sat him down on the chair only to tie him up. He closed the door and smirked as Naruto snapped out of it and started to struggle in his chair.

Sasuke looked at all the beach balls then looked at Naruto, who looked at him with a slight fearful look, not sure what he was about to do.

One by one, Sasuke began popping the beach balls by sitting on them, stepping on them hard, and even biting them till they popped.

"NO! My beach balls!" Naruto cried out as he began to struggle so he could rescue his favorite toys.

Sasuke started to get an idea and looked at Naruto with a lust-filled look as he slowly licked one of the ruined beached balls then rubbed it against his clothed dick, Naruto slowly stopped struggling and blushed as he saw Sasuke start doing dirty things with his beach balls.

Sasuke slowly stripped out of his clothes and slowly wrapped a beach ball up with a small hole in the middle.

"Naruto, you know if you're a good boy, this could be you," Sasuke said in a lustful tone, his voice deepening as Sasuke slid his hard dick into the hole created and slowly thrusted. All Naruto could see was Sasuke's dick sliding into the hole he made, his eyes slowly filling with desire.

"S-Suke...p-please...t-take me instead...I-I can satisfy you," Naruto whined as he felt his dick twitch and pulse with lust, wanting to be the one Sasuke's dick rams into over and over.

Naruto didn't care that all his precious beach balls had been popped, all he wanted was Sasuke's dick inside of him right this very instant.

Sasuke looked at him and smiled sexily as he walked over and stood in front of Naruto, his dick pulsing as precum slowly peered from the tip.

"You want me Na-ru-to?" Sasuke asked in a sexual tone.

Naruto started to struggle hard, his mouth watering as a bit of Sasuke's precum dripped down its owner's dick.

"Y-Yes, please," Naruto begged, giving Sasuke the magic words before he was untied.

Once he was untied, Naruto undressed quickly then grasped Sasuke's dick. He slowly licked the precum before sliding his tasty snack into his mouth, sucking and licking hungrily.

Sasuke groaned as he placed his right hand on Naruto's head and thrusted his dick into the hot cavern, Naruto gagging slightly when the tip of Sasuke's dick hit the back of his throat.

"Deepthroat it," Sasuke demanded as he thrusted his dick inside the blonde's mouth faster.

Naruto sucked, licked, slurped and gagged as Sasuke's dick slid in and out of his mouth. The chair he was still sitting in, screeched a bit from the movement. Sasuke slowly stopped thrusting into Naruto's mouth, causing Naruto look at him with questions in his blue eyes.

"I want you to get on the bed, legs spread apart and lifted up, your asshole ready to be feasted on," Sasuke whispered before he slid his dick out of the hot heaven it was in.

He watched as Naruto slowly stood up and went over to his bed. Naruto slowly laid on his back and lifted his legs, spreading them wide open along with his buttcheeks to reveal his puckered hole.

"S-Suke," Naruto whined, ready to be devoured by the man in front of him.

Sasuke didn't need to be called for again as he got on the bed and laid on his stomach, his dick twitching against the sheets. He slowly began to lick the puckered hole, causing Naruto to shudder a bit. Sasuke lavished the blond's hole with slow, lustful licks, the pace of the licks speeding up slightly.

Naruto whimpered and mewled as the licks brushed his ball sac each other, causing his dick to twitch in need.

Sasuke could hold the smirk as he placed his hands on the nicely shaped globes of his lover. He slowly sat up, Naruto's body sliding closer as his butt was brought into the air. Naruto shuddered and blushed at the new position before moaning as Sasuke's tongue slid into his asshole.

Sasuke licked the inside of the puckered hole he knew he was going to be inside soon, his tongue wiggling from inside of his Naruto.

Naruto shuddered and whined as he felt Sasuke's tongue rub inside of his anal walls.

"P-Please Suke...t-take me now," Naruto begged, no longer able to stand much more of that torturous tongue.

Sasuke slowly slid his tongue of the stretched hole and lightly placed Naruto back on the bed, his butt still slightly off the bed. Naruto looked up at him with dark blushes on his cheek, his eyes filled with want and need. Sasuke slid his pulsing dick into the quiver hole softly, causing the both of them to groan at finally being joined.

Sasuke thrusted inside his blonde's asshole slowly, causing Naruto to moans at the gentleness of the pounding. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly. Sasuke smiled and leaned forward to kiss Naruto as he continued to pound his dick inside of the blonde in a way that could be called passionate and loving.

Their kiss turned from a soft one to one filled with passion and need. Sasuke's dick began to pound into the tight hole a bit faster, wanting this to be as pleasuring for the both of them while holding a passionate setting.

Naruto slowly tried thrusting his asshole back into Sasuke's dick, causing Sasuke to groan. They met thrust for thrust as pleasure began to build inside their body. Sasuke began to pound into the body of his lover faster and harder, Naruto returning his thrusting with his asshole.

Sweat began to slide down their bodies as moans, groans and pleas filled the room.

"S-Sasuke, I-I'm gonna....nnngh..." Naruto whimpered in pleasure as Sasuke slowly leaned down, wanting to suck on this perk nipple that just begged for his attention.

"T-together," Sasuke grunted as he leaned forward and sucked on Naruto's right nipple, his hand stroking Naruto's dick in time with the erotic thrusting.

Naruto felt his body tiggle from both the pleasure and the suckling of his nipple, not sure if he would be able to cum with Sasuke.

"I-I can't hold it in," Naruto cried out as his body stiffened and shuddered, his cum squirting out of the tip of his dick, covering Sasuke's hand and both of their stomachs and his asshole tightening.

Sasuke stiffened and groaned with the nipple in his mouth as he squirted loads of cum inside of the tight hole of Naruto, letting go of Naruto's nipple.

Naruto's hole milked Sasuke's cum as both of them shuddered then slowly relaxed as their harsh breathing slowed down.

Sasuke slowly leaned back and looked down at Naruto, who looked at him with a tired smile.

"S-Sleepy 'Suke," Naruto mumbled softly, feeling his eyes slowly close.

"Sleep, Naru," Sauske whispered as he slowly slid out of the blond's hole and smirked in satisfaction when some of his cum leaked out.

"Okay," Naruto mumbled as he slowly fell asleep.

Sasuke slowly got off the bed and quietly left the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

'Sex or not, if he forgets about disturbing me from my game, I'll have to chain him to the bed and fuck him harder,' Sasuke thought as he went to his room, leaving Naruto covered in his own cum and leaking Sasuke's.

Who knew Beachballs could lead to sex?

Thanks for reading! Review Please!


End file.
